FusionDex
by Kage no Tamashi
Summary: Welcome to the world of FUSIONMON. Here we merge two Pokemon and make pokedex entries for them. Now are you a boy or a girl? Sy Kage did the cover!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well I decided to make a fusion pokedex... Bye! ALSO just go to**_** pokemon*alexonsager*net _with the * being .'s and then add the thig under the names!_****  
**

**RAPITOPS.**  
78/141  
The flame blade pokemon.  
Known to use there flames to power their blades.  
Type: Fire/Rock  
Ability: Blaze, Hard Head (Prevents Recoil),  
Hidden Ability: Intimidate  
Height: 5 ft, 2 inches.  
Signature Move: Flame Blade  
Signature Move Type: Fire.  
Special Effects: May burn, lands critical its more easily.  
Signature Attack Type: Physical.  
Signature Move Power: 120

**MEWMELEON**  
150/5  
The psychic flame pokemon.  
Known to be able to use their psyhic abilities to hold up their  
foes. They can use their flames to perfection to damage while  
they are up in the air.  
Type: Fire/Psychic.  
Ability: Blaze  
Hidden Ability: Levitate.  
Height: 6.2 feet.  
Signature Move: Psychic flame.  
Signature Move Type: Psychic.  
Signature move Special Effects: Cannot miss. May Inflict burn and confusion.  
Signature Move Attack Type: Special.  
Signature Move Power: 140.

**STARNINE**  
121/59  
The water flame pokemon.  
The only fire/water pokemon. It is immune to water, fire, rock and ground types.  
Type: Water/Fire.  
Ability: Blaze, Torrent.  
Hidden Ability: Intimidate.  
Height: 5.3 feet.  
Signature Move: Water Flame Spiral.  
Signature Move Type: Water.  
Signature Move Special Effects: May burn and confuse the opponent. Also affects as if it was water and fire type.  
Signature Move Attack Type: Special.  
Signature Move Power: 150.

**HAUNTMANDER**  
4/93  
The flame ghost pokemon.  
IF you suddenly see flames only for them to go away it was probably a Hauntmander.  
Type: Fire/Ghost.  
Ability: Levitate.  
Hidden Ability: Intimidate.  
Height: 4.7 feet.  
Signature Move: Hidden Flame.  
Signature Move Type: Fire.  
Signature Move Special Effects. Always hit. Will always leave target with a burn.  
Signature Move Attack Type: Special.  
Signature Move Power: 150.


	2. Chapter 2

**AEROKING**.  
Cave beast pokemon.  
The pokemon lives in small caves inside forests. It is said to scare of trespassers wit hit's incrediable roar.  
142/34  
Type: Rock/Poison.  
Ability: Guts, Intimidate.  
Hidden Ability: Poison Touch.  
Height: 7.6 Feet.  
Signature Move: Poison Bulldoze.  
Signature Move Type: Poison.  
Signature Move Special Effects: Will always badly poison, Never miss, makes flying types able to hit by ground moves.  
Signature Move Attack Type: Physical.  
Signature Move Power: 100

**CHARMOTH**.  
The fire bug pokemon.  
Type: Fire/Bug.  
Ability: Levitate.  
Hidden Ability: Guts.  
Height: 2.5 Feet.  
Signature Move: Flame Spore  
Signature Move Type: Fire  
Signature Move Special Effects: Will burn. Never misses  
Signature Move Attack Type: Special  
Signature Move Power: 120

**STARSTER**.  
The psychic clamp pokemon.  
Type: Water/Rock.  
Ability: Arena Trap, Battle Armor.  
Hidden Ability: Intimidate.  
Height: 4.2 Feet.  
Signature Move: Psychic Clamp.  
Signature Move Type: Water  
Signature Move Special Effects: Deals constant damage for rest of turn (WRAP EFFECT FOR LONGER), Never miss, May confuse target.  
Signature Move Attack Type: Physical.  
Signature Move Power: 150


	3. Chapter 3

**IVYSLASH.**

The power leaf pokemon.

It is said that Sandslash doesn't evolve. Now in reguler terms this is right, unless you give it a leaf stone. It has perfect control over its leafs and can make them drop at any time.

2/28

Type: Grass/Ground.

Ability: Rough Skin.

Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll.

Height: 4.3 Feet.

Signature Move: Leaf Sandstorm.

Signature Move Type: Grass.

Signature Move Special Effects: Leaces a sandstorm, high critical hit ratio, may confuse the target.

Signature Move Attack Type: Special.

Signature Move Power: 250.

**CHARAS.**

The water dragon pokemon.

When a charizard uses a water stone it evolves into this pokemon. It has perfect control of fire and water.

6/131

Type: Water/Fire

Ability: Swift Swim, Blaze.

Hidden Ability: Defiant

Height: 2.3 Feet.

Signature Move: Scolding Flame

Signature Move Type: Fire

Signature Move Special Effects: Act as if Water/Fire, May burn the target, May confuse target.

Signature Move Attack Type: Special

Signature Move Power: 300

**MAROTER.**

The GHOST pokemon.

When a Marowak dies during evolution its regrets linger making it becom this pokemon. The bone it holds is said to be the maroter's memories.

105/93

Type: Ground/Ghost

Ability: Levitate.

Hidden Ability: Cursed Body.

Height: 2.5 Feet.

Signature Move: Ghost Bone.

Signature Move Type: Ghost.

Signature Move Special Effects: Never misses, high critical hit ratio, always confuses target, curses (GHOST EFFECT) target.

Signature Move Attack Type: Physical.

Signature Move Power: 150.

**CHAREOTTO**

The flame bird pokemon.

When a Pidgeotto gains the ultimate power it evolves into a chareotto. This pokemon is the true form of talonflame, only achieved by pidgeotto. If a Chareotto tries to get and egg it will be a fletchling.

6/17

Type:Fire/Flying

Ability: Drought, Flare Boost.

Hidden Ability: Guts.

Height: 5.2 Feet.

Signature Move: Flame Wings.

Signature Move Type: Fire.

Signature Move Special Effects: May burn target. 1st priority bracket (EXTREME SPEED), never misses, makes flying types able to hit wit hground moves.

Signature Move Attack Type: Physical.

Signature Move Power: 230


End file.
